The Princess and the Carpenter
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: They weren't so different from one another although others may not think so. Just because she was a "princess" didn't mean that the carpenter didn't belong with her. It just took a bit of chiseling to see who they really were deep down. And even then, they would only show those halves to one another.
1. First Impressions

**Author's Notes: Did anyone expect to see this so soon? Cause I did! I've worked on this slowly and I don't have many drabbles at the queue. I will eventually, though. I'll do my best to try to update daily! Unless I'm, you know, busy. Ha ha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

She was a spoiled brat.

She moved in and assumed she was a queen of everything. A queen that locked away in her castle. What a snob.

Kurt didn't even receive a thank you for painstakingly helping to make all the bookshelves for her home. Dia walked into her new place without saying anything, really.

Dia's impression was different. He was crud and rude. He had done his job, he should just leave.

That was years ago and they were closer since then. Kurt would visit every Thursday and they would talk one in a while. It was different now.


	2. Friendship

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating. I'm trying to get back into my habit of doing writing every so often instead of... hardly at all. Ha ha.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"Here. Thought you might like it."

Dia gingerly took the blueberries from Kurt's hand. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She placed it in her lap and returned to her book. This was a cue for anyone in her presence to leave. It was subtle and some usually understood it. Kurt always did. Without saying goodbye, he walked away, probably off to head home.

Yes, they were... "friends", but only if the term was loosely used. They talked occasionally and maybe traded gifts like food, but nothing more.

Kurt didn't believe they were really friends, either. They were more like acquaintances that occasionally talked to one another. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He still looked out for her even if she didn't do the same. Kurt didn't mind. It just how they were. Maybe one day, Dia would look after him as he did her. Maybe, anyway.


	3. Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"You like Dia?!"

Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands. Gwen and Joe stared at him. They found it impossible to believe that someone like Kurt could even like someone like Dia.

"Shut up, ok? I don't need the valley to know," he muttered, finally putting his hands down. Knowing them, they would tell everyone. Joe would tell Katie then Katie will tell Gina. He didn't need Gina to tell Dia. He'd rather bury himself beneath the shop if Dia learned of his feelings.

He cared for his siblings, he did but... he was starting to envy Dia being an only child.

Although Dia didn't need to worry about any siblings intruding on her personal thoughts, sometimes Gina or Martha would glance at her private diary. She knew they never meant no harm. Perhaps it fell open and they caught a glimpse. However, she didn't like it one bit.


	4. Crush

**Author's Notes: NaNoWriMo is upon us. I'm going to try my best for it this year. If anyone else is doing it, good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"A crush? On Kurt? How preposterous."

Gina fidgeted, twisting her hands together. "I-I only ask, M-miss Dia... He comes around often and it's only to see you-"

"And deliver firewood, if I'm not mistaken," Dia corrected. Although her eyes never left her book, she wasn't reading. How could she with the question Gina prose to her?

Gina let out a small breath and bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Miss. Perhaps I shall return to my chores now."

"Mhm."

Dia listened as Gina's shoes scraped against the small carpet as she left the living area. The door clicked behind her softly. When she was sure that there was no chance of her return, Dia closed her book and set it to the side. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She couldn't imagine having a crush on Kurt. Although they talked often, it wasn't enough ground to develop a crush on him.


	5. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

Joe and Katie thought that Dia was playing mind games. That she was stringing Kurt along just for her own amusement. They didn't dare utter this when Kurt was around, but the rumor eventually reached him.

They just didn't know Dia.

Dia wasn't doing anything special to him. They would talk about the weather and what book she was reading before he left. Not even Gina and Martha thought that either one was playing mind games. They always watched their interactions and saw nothing outside the norm (Dia, mostly,)

"How ridiculous," Dia muttered, cupping her chin in her hand.

Kurt shrugged.

She glared at him. Did he understand what happened? "It's a terrible rumor they started! I do hope it hasn't went out to the others."

He understood what she meant, in a way. She didn't want others to get a worse impression about her. Hopefully, no one else would.


	6. Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

She was a princess. At least, she was in Kurt's eyes. Although they had a rocky start, he always thought she had a regal air. She did always seem like a spoiled princess. With all the fairy tales she read, it would have been no wonder that she would take on that kind of life.

Often, Kurt wondered what she thought about. Did she think about having someone save her from dragons? If so, who saved her?

"What in the world are you smiling about?" Kurt had stared at Dia for a while now. It was making her a tad uncomfortable.

He shook his head. "It's not important."

It made her suspicious, but she returned to her book. If this was how people were, she'd rather stick her nose back in her fairy tales. It felt better to lose herself in them. It made her mundane life feel less lonely.


	7. Old

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

Dia often wondered if she would ever grow old with anyone.

Would it be with Gina? Or with a husband?

Would she be alone?

It scared her.

She would never admit it to Gina or Martha, and it was hard to admit it to herself. She was afraid of growing old and having no one. Gina and Martha would one day leave her, whether by death or marriage. And where would she be? Alone, locked away with books and dust and no one to remember her.

"Dia, are you alright?"

Looking up, she spotted Kurt, staring at her with worried eyes. She would have none of it.

Lifting up her nearest book, she threw it at him. "Get out! I want you to leave me be!" When he didn't leave, she continued to throw different things at him until he did.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this.


	8. Rival

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated! I was dealing with NaNoWriMo (and flopped) and now I'm dealing with some other things. I'll be back to updating again, though. There will be updates every few days. uwu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

It took him a couple of weeks to notice it, but when he did, it hit him like a train.

Kurt would watch as Toy came to the villa, stayed for a couple of hours and then leave, a smile on his face. Usually, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. With this, however, he couldn't help but jump to every conclusion in the book. It was possible that Toy was here just to talk to Gina or work for Martha. There was a chance that he was also talking to Dia, warming her up in ways that Kurt never could.

It was a ridiculous thought, but Toy did have things that Kurt didn't. While Kurt stood near wood all day, Toy went to the mines and fished; he did things that Kurt didn't do.

Toy was his rival for Dia's affections. And Kurt knew that Toy would win if given time.


	9. Shun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

It had been a while since she had last seen him. Dia tucked some hair behind her ear and looked out the window above her desk. Around this time, Kurt would usually stop by and make his delivery then talk to her. It was noon now and he hadn't been seen yet.

The door opened and Gina filed in, carrying a tray with her tea and lunch. "Has Kurt stopped by today?"

Gina jumped and the utensils clinked together. "Oh... Yes, Miss Dia. He stopped by, put the delivery away and... left..."

"Is that so?"

It was about time he got the hint. All of the times that she shunned him and he finally understood that he should leave her alone. Ever since he saw her when she was most vulnerable, she locked herself away, allowing anyone that wasn't him to see her. This was the way she wanted it.


	10. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

Could what he and Dia had really be called a fight? Yes, she was angry and threw things at him, but was it a fight? He hadn't done anything wrong. All Kurt tried to do was comfort her and she pushed him away. He didn't even touch her, either. Kurt didn't get a chance to walk into the room when she told him to leave.

So... was it a fight?

"I'd say it was. I'd always say she was so sick of your ass that she wanted you gone. I would do it, too," Gwen answered for him one day.

That stung, but Kurt didn't think that was the problem. The problem wasn't him and it couldn't be. What had he done wrong? The only way he could find out is if he was to talk to her. ... Unfortunately, he was avoiding her just like she was avoiding him.


	11. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

The situation was more annoying than it should have been. For weeks, he had avoided seeing Dia or even hearing about her. What had he done wrong? Why was he the one at fault for this? Did she even think she was in the wrong? These questions clouded his mind. They were worse when he was trying to sleep, the thoughts keeping him awake into the odd hours of the night.

Every little sound annoyed him then. Even Gina's meek voice was annoying.

"K-Kurt... don't you think it would be a good idea to... to talk to Miss Di-"

"No," Kurt muttered, closing up the villa's shed.

"But... I think she really wants to see you and-"

"I don't care. The answer is no," Kurt said, pushing past her. If he had been calmer, he probably would have listened to what she had to say. But everything was annoying today.


	12. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"Are you in love with Dia?"

Kurt could throw her out of the shack now if he wanted to. It was tempting and, even now, his fists clenched and relaxed. "Why is that important to you?"

Gwen shrugged. "It's just a question." She grinned. "A question you're getting pretty defensive about."

"Get out of here!"

The blonde laughed, walking out of his so-called home.

Her question was ridiculous. Kurt wasn't in love with Dia. He only had a small crush on her. Crushes were something people could get over easily. Being in love was more difficult and took longer to get over.

Although, when he couldn't sleep, he found himself asking the same question. He would practice how it would sound. The way "I love you, Dia" rolled on his tongue in quiet whispers. Sometimes, he found he liked the sound a lot.

However, he didn't love Dia. He didn't.


	13. Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"Gina, don't start."

"You have to speak to Miss Dia! I feel like things are getting worse and worse with her! She gets more irritated and snaps for no real reason. I believe if you talked to her-"

"There's not reason for me to."

"Kurt!"

"What did you expect me to do? Run up to the villa and plead for her to talk to me? If I did that, she would throw something at me. I'm not letting that happen again."

"This may happen, but you must at least try!"

"I won't."

"Please... Kurt, please..."

"Hmph."

"We need your help... Now more than every, Kurt... Please!"

"Gina... Don't... Don't cr-Fine! I'll try tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you so much..."

"Whatever. Get back to the Villa before she gets further angry at you."

"I-I will. I-I hope to s-see you tomorrow... We'll be waiting."

"Tch... What have I gotten in to...?"


	14. Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

Kurt ran a hand down his face as he walked the path to the villa. If he didn't show up, Gina would pester him until he finally did. Gina wasn't the only that seemed bothered by his sudden distance. Even those at the shop and café had become worried. It wouldn't surprise him if the entire valley knew about it. They all knew it was time for him to fix it.

At the villa doors, he poised his hand to knock.

He would have.

He was going to.

Then he decided against it.

Kurt wasn't at fault here. He wanted to comfort Dia and she threw things at him to get him to leave. Why should he be the first one to act? She could do it herself. So he left.

As for Dia, she had seen Kurt come up to the villa... and hid away, hoping he would leave.


	15. Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"Now why on Earth would he be talking to Gina...?" Dia muttered. She was spying on Kurt as he delivered the villas weekly supply of firewood. Gina told her that he delivered the wood and left. Why was he lingering?

She frowned as she watched them. A weird feeling boiled in her chest and stomach. It had become so terrible that she closed her curtain shut.

This was a feeling that she had only read about. If she remembered correctly, it was jealously. Was she really jealous of Gina talking to Kurt? It was such a ridiculous notion. There was no reason for jealously for her maid and best friend. If Kurt liked her and Gina returned his affections, she should feel happy! No longer would she have to worry about Kurt around her, spending time with her now that he liked Gina.

... But then why did the feeling stay?


	16. Perfect

**Author's Notes: I'm starting to run out of a queue for this story. I really hope I can get some up and running before I run out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

He had the perfect plan.

Well, it was almost.

Gwen had picked the blueberries for him and he wasn't sure if Dia would want to see him. Not after they hadn't spoken in such a long time. However, after the day he turned away from the villa when he had meant to talk to her, Gina had been cold to him. He knew it was only because he didn't do it, but he never thought it would go to such extremes.

A week had passed since then and Gina had scolded him for his actions once more before he finally decided to give in once more to try again.

Kurt held the basket close as he walked to the villa. Before he could knock, Gina opened it and ushered him inside. Without another word, he started up the stairs until he was in front of Dia's door. He knocked.

"Yes?"


	17. Gift

**Author's Notes: I literally only have one chapter left before I may have to put this on hold until I get a couple of others going in my documents. I hope you're all enjoying it so far! ;w;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

What was he doing here? Dia stared at him from across her room, her emerald eyes trained on him. She was waiting for any movement; a twitch of his hand or even a step forward. The minute he did anything, she would throw the book she was holding at him and run out of the room.

"It's been a while," he said, not once moving from his spot.

"Has it? I hardly noticed." A lie, of course. "Why are you here, Kurt? I have nothing to say to you."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "You don't, but I do. Or at least, Gina wants me to. Even if you won't listen to me, I have a gift for you."

Dia readied her book as Kurt lifted up the basket. She hardly paid any attention to it, but now she did.

Those blueberries looked delicious. "... What do you want to talk about?"


	18. Disappointed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

To say the least, Kurt was very disappointed.

Him and Dia had a long talk (although he did most of the talking) and things were now as they were before Dia threw her book at him.

That was the problem.

Kurt expected different things. He thought that maybe things would be better than what they were before. Gwen told him that he was ungrateful and that he was lucky Dia started talking to him again, but could he help wanting more? After all, Dia started this mess. He expressed concern about her well-being and she reacted by pushing him away. Was it really wrong of him to want things to change?

Thinking about it gave him a migraine. He was glad he was home to rest after the days events. Even as he drifted off to sleep, though, he couldn't help but believe that things would never change between them.


	19. Smile

**Author's Notes: And here it is. The last chapter I have for a while. I hope to get some more going soon before I update this again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt glanced at her from the corner of his eye before continuing his work. He was delivering the usual supply of firewood for the villa. They did use a lot of it throughout a week. "Morning, Dia."

Dia frowned. "Martha wanted me to give this to you." She held up the small basket filled with tomato sandwiches. Kurt stared at her, surprise written all over his face. "... She made me help so I'm not sure about their taste. I apologize if they aren't up to par with hers or Gwen's..."

Kurt set down the block of wood he held and reached out for the basket. His hand brushed against hers as he took the handle, Dia quickly taking her hand away. "I'm sure their fine. Thank you, Dia."

And he smiled.

And she ran.

Why did she find his smile the most wonderful thing in the world?


	20. Struggle

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm doing good so far! Before I close for the night, I usually have the next chapter prepared. I hope I keep it that way!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

She didn't know to do. Although she struggled with what she felt about Kurt when his visits weren't frequent, this was a different struggle.

Dia struggled about feelings that she never thought she could experience about another person. This feeling was deeper and more mature than what she felt for her parents or her caretakers. She was up all night, looking through books to try to clear her head about what she was feeling. Nothing came to her and she was left with her feelings in an even bigger mess than before.

Did she love Kurt? Did she only like him?

These questions bounced around her head and the restless night only made it worse.

She fell asleep at noon, piled on her bed, with her thoughts still a terrible mess.

And Kurt was dealing with his own struggle. He was wondering if it was safe to say those words.


	21. I Love You

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm doing good so far! Before I close for the night, I usually have the next chapter prepared. I hope I keep it that way!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
**

* * *

"There's something I have to talk to you about."

They both said it at the same time and became flustered. Dia cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You go first, please."

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't what she was expecting. In fact, she wasn't sure that this is what she wanted. Love was such a foreign concept to her. Try as she might, she wasn't sure if she really knew what love really was. After all, her parents have so clearly shown it to her while she was growing up. Perhaps she really didn't know what love was.

... But maybe... this was her chance to find out? Maybe she would learn what love was and how she could show it to others. Perhaps even to her own parents.


	22. Trust

**Author's Notes: How has everyone been? I've been pretty busy with a story I hope to reveal come September or October but for now, I'm working on the ones I mentioned in my profile and updating/fixing the old ones. I hope you guys keep an eye out for it!**

**This challenge is passed on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Dia had never put this much trust into a person that she had not known her entire life. It was only natural for Gina and Martha to have her trust.

Now, she had to put it in Kurt.

It was up to her to trust Kurt to never hurt her.

Dia wasn't entirely sure that she trusted herself to make such a decision. If he loved her, then he wouldn't hurt her, correct? She was so afraid of being hurt by someone she cared about that she never wanted to let anyone close to her. Unwillingly, Kurt became close to her.

Could he care for her? Could she trust him? She wasn't sure.

Over at the carpenters house, Kurt was on cloud nine. He believed he made the right choice. Telling Dia how he felt released a weight off his shoulders. Even weeks down the line, he would think so.


	23. Bully

**Author's Notes: Guess what's back? Back again. THIS STORY'S BACK. Tell a friend. Yeah, I don't have anything else for that. But this story is back! And I have at least eight other prompts for the challenge in the queue, so expect some regular updates for the story again. uwu**

**This challenge is passed on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

"I feel like she's bullying you around."

Kurt rolled his eyes. If he had a piece of lumber for every time Gwen commented about his relationship, he would have enough to build a whole new Villa. "I don't want to hear it."

Gwen moved closer to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm worried for you, Kurt." She tried to look into his eyes, but Kurt turned his head aside and refused to look at her. She made a disgruntled sound and walked away from him.

If she had known better, she would know that Dia was the one who felt bullied. Kurt never treated her wrong or said anything cruel to her. Behind closed doors, though, she would think about how much of a mistake this relationship was. She thought it over countless times and it somehow ended up with the conclusion that Kurt had forced her into this relationship..


	24. Farm

**Author's Notes: Guess what's back? Back again. THIS STORY'S BACK. Tell a friend. Yeah, I don't have anything else for that. But this story is back! And I have at least eight other prompts for the challenge in the queue, so expect some regular updates for the story again. uwu**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

When the weather was nice, Dia accompanied Kurt to one of his jobs. Toy had complained about a leak in the barn and Woody sent him out to take care of it.

She stood as far away from the animals as possible, absolutely terrified of them. Toy's dog had been the only one to approach her and even that scared her.

"Dia, are you ok?" Kurt asked as he climbed down the ladder leading up to the barns roof.

Dia looked up at him and then down at the animal at her feet. "Please... help..."

Kurt didn't hesitate to shoo the dog away and he placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. "Come. Let's get you home."

She nodded her head slowly and allowed him to take her hand and lead her away from the farm. It made her question how "love" could make her come here.


	25. Hate

**Author's Notes: Guess what's back? Back again. THIS STORY'S BACK. Tell a friend. Yeah, I don't have anything else for that. But this story is back! And I have at least eight other prompts for the challenge in the queue, so expect some regular updates for the story again. uwu**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Dia hated this feeling. She would stay up all night and lay in bed until the later hours, just thinking about the feeling and how much she hated it. She hated knowing what love was doing to her. There were stories and even things that Martha had told her that love was an incredible feeling and there was no stronger feeling than it.

But there was: hatred.

Dia cursed, cried, and prayed to the Harvest Goddess to help her seek solace and understanding in this feeling that she did not know about but they all fell on deaf ears.

At times like this, she thought about her parents. She cursed them for not helping her understand such a concept and she cursed Kurt for trying to make her feel it.

Dia was unsure of how much longer she could go on with this relationship. She feared she was breaking apart.


	26. Worn

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Kurt had never seen Dia like this. He came more often to the Villa to see her after work and she looked more worn every time. When he asked Martha and Gina if they knew what was wrong, they never answered her. He wasn't sure if it was because they didn't know or they didn't have the heart to tell him. Kurt didn't know which one would be better.

When he came this time, Dia was sleeping on the couch, a book in her lap. It worried him. She was always so diligent with how she cared for her books. She wouldn't leave one in her lap and have it risk being sent to the floor. It just wasn't like her.

If he looked, he could see the bags under her eyes and how much paler she became. If he was the cause of this, Kurt didn't want to know.


	27. First Kiss

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

The first kiss was nothing like Dia had imagined. She imaged it like fireworks that burst on her lips and in her chest. When she pulled away, she expected to believe that sugar covered her lips when the one she kissed licked their lips, tasting her.

Her first kiss with Kurt went nothing like that. It didn't feel like anything and she was unsurprisingly disappointed.

Kurt felt the same way. Although, he didn't know what his first kiss would be like. His kiss with Dia wasn't it, though. And it saddened him more than he expected. Where was the fire and passion he expected when they would kiss for the first time? Was it not there? Was it only him?

Or was he only kidding himself that his relationship with Dia was a good thing for them both. If that was the case, then he was a very delusional man.


	28. Sound

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

The sound of her screaming at him sounded so real.

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat and stared at the door. Beside him, on a similar futon, Joe slept peacefully, snoring just a bit. He couldn't remember the last nightmare he had. It was nothing like that, though. It was usually about her parents.

This time, it was about Dia. She was screaming at him, throwing every thing she had within range at him. Her screams weren't even words. It was nothing but noise, tears streaming down her face. Whenever an item struck him, it felt as if she stabbed him with a heated knife.

It burned. His mouth fell open to scream, but no sound came out.

It felt realistic and for a moment, Kurt wasn't sure if he was awake. At any moment, Dia would walk through the door without a sound and throw more at him.


	29. Holding Hands

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Dia was glad that Kurt couldn't feel how sweaty her palms were. His work gloves were a blessing today.

Their weekly date consisted of them going through the woods, something that wasn't very interesting to Dia. At first, she objected about such a horrendous idea, but Kurt had pleaded for her to come. There was something he needed to show her. She couldn't possibly imagine what could be so interesting way out here. Her interests were completely different from Kurt's so why would he suggest such a thing?

"We're almost there," Kurt said to her.

He smiled and she tried to match it, but it was short-lived once he looked away. There were so many emotions bubbling inside her; so many that threatened to come out even as they walked. A witch was brewing up a storm and she was the cauldron. She hoped her lid would stay shut tight.


	30. Mountain

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

"Do you like it?"

Dia did.

Only in story books did she imagine seeing a sight like this. The lush green grass and the flowers that bloomed every where. She stepped forward, imagining herself as light as air so she didn't harm the flowers.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

Dia blushed. It was such a poor device for flirting, but she kept her remark silent. Kurt had gone to great lengths to show her this. Perhaps he fell upon this spot long ago while chopping down trees, always knowing about it and waiting to show her its beautiful wonders.

Dia looked over the edge and at town. Down below, she could see Gina and Katie looking up at them. It looked like they whispered to one another and Dia could swear that she heard it loud and clear as it drifted on the wind up to them.

And she ran.


	31. Marriage

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Her lungs burned with the pressure of running. They were so far away, but she knew what they said.

Marriage.

Gina and Katie talked about her marriage to Kurt.

How could they think of such a thing? More so, how could Gina, her closest friend, do so? Dia couldn't marry Kurt. She couldn't marry anyone.

She saw what happened to those who married. Their love never lasted, ending up in a divorce. No one stayed together if they had children. They would rather take care of their selfishness than worry about their child's feelings.

Or even their own health.

Perhaps that was why Dia was how she was. Perhaps her parents did this to her. They started her down the path of building up walls around her and now she didn't know how to bring them down.

And she didn't want to. These walls protected her from everyone and everything.


	32. Danger

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Not only was she lost, but now she was in danger. Dia cowered as the bear that crawled towards her, sniffing the ground. Try as she might, she couldn't think of anything she read about bears.

"Dia!"

Her body froze as she saw Kurt run to her side. He grabbed her and tried to pull her up, but she couldn't move.

"Dia, we don't have time for this," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey! Over here, you!" The bears attention turned, now focused on Gwen as she appeared.

They watched as the blonde directed the bear away from them. Once the bear was gone, Kurt stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She felt his own arms wrap around her, but she didn't shy away from him, letting herself feel safe in his embrace for the first time.


	33. Cute

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Since their incident with the bear, Kurt couldn't help but find Dia... cuter. He wasn't sure what exactly changed. She still looked the same from her hairstyle to the way she dressed. The only thing that changed was how she acted during the incident. The way he held on to her so close that took a lot of prying and soothing words to make her stop.

Maybe that was what caused it.

Dia was always vulnerable, but she never allowed him to protect or take care of her. For a moment, she did and he enjoyed the time. Even if he had to pull her away from him and take her home. Dia changed in a whole new light for him.

But she wasn't the only one who changed.

Even Dia saw Kurt in a completely new way, but it wasn't cute or anything like that; it was something bad.


	34. Eyes

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Her eyes were like emeralds. When he looked into them, he was lost in the color. No one else in the valley had eyes like hers. Even if someone did, he would like them as much as he liked Dia's.

Hers were special in some way. Try as he might, he couldn't figure it out, but too often Dia had to pull him back to reality when he lost himself. She questioned him about why he was looking at her like that but never received an answer. Kurt was too embarrassed to tell her why.

Dia had her suspicions. She had read it countless times in stories of men admiring women's eyes. Kurt was clearly no different, being a man himself. Were her eyes that fascinating? She took a look at herself in the mirror when he left to see what was so special but she didn't see anything there...


	35. Together

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

When they walked in town together with their hands clasped together, Dia felt strange. She didn't like how everyone looked at them when they passed. Maybe they were whispering words to one another about their relationship.

Did they approve of her dating him? Or him dating her? Did they not like it that they were dating? These thoughts plagued her and made her sick when they were out in public. It wasn't any better at Kurt's place, either. His family always greeted her with kind words and smiled, but what if they talked about her once she left? It was a terrible feeling.

"I'm a bit unwell, Kurt... Can we return to the villa?" she asked softly, leaning further into him.

Kurt, bless him dearly, never questioned why she would want to return to the villa and not sit down. That was one of the things she appreciated about him.


	36. Cold

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

There she was.

Standing in front of him, her dress sticking to her from the rain. She screamed unintelligible words at him, throwing random items to hit him with.

It woke him up in a cold sweat. Outside, the rain was pounding on the roof and windows. No wonder he felt so cold. Their room didn't get too warm during the rainy season. It was something they would have to fix soon.

It wasn't just the rain, though.

The dream chilled him the most. It felt so real.

Kurt sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. On the other mattress, his brother was still asleep. That was a bit of good news. After all, he didn't want to wake him up.

It was such a terrible nightmare. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong between himself and Dia. What was it? He didn't know that answer.


	37. Finished

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

"Gina, have you seen my bo-" The sight that she saw chilled her to the bone.

Gina, skilled with a needle and thread, was working on something lacy and white. If Dia wasn't in her current predicament, she would have assumed it was a personal project for her. Unfortunately, she had a feeling she knew what she was working on.

"Gina... what is that...?" She had to ask. She just had to.

Her maid jumped at her sudden appearance and put the fabric to the side, embarrassed. Gina's words fell on deaf ears, but she heard the important one: marriage.

This could not be happening. Whatever Gina said never reached her. This was all Kurt's fault. If he hadn't played her like he did, her mother wouldn't be making such demands. She had to end it all before Gina finished for her. And Gina...

She had never slapped Gina before.


	38. Date

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Today was a special date.

He wasn't sure what made it special, but he could feel it. Filled with energy, Kurt sped through his work. It was rare for him to do something like that. He enjoyed taking his time and working with the wood instead of doing a sloppy job of it. Despite rushing, his family had to admit that he did a good job.

Then it was time to go.

Kurt hurried off to the villa. It had become a routine habit of seeing her after work some day or two. If she didn't want to see him, she could send him off and he would listen. Understanding was the foundation of their relationship. She understood that there were times when he wanted to be alone and vice verse. That's just how they were.

When he got to the villa, though, he could feel that something was wrong.


	39. Tears

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

The moment Kurt stepped into the villa, she started. She started to explain that they could no longer continue with their relationship. Kurt tried to reason with her, ask for an explanation, but she gave none. Dia took steps back whenever he took a step towards her. Before long, she was in a corner with no way out, with Kurt standing three feet away from her.

Dia felt trapped and she started to cry. She couldn't understand why he couldn't understand her reasoning. Did he think that she was this capable of a relationship? How could he be so blind!

She cried some more and threw a vase at him, having no care if it hit him or not. She couldn't see him through her tears as she screamed at him.

Dia wasn't sure when Kurt left, but she stayed in the corner, crying into her hands.

She was free.


	40. Sunset

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

It amazed him how life continued to go on.

Kurt sat on the beach, forced to step outside for some fresh, clean air. Since his relationship ended with Dia, he had holed himself in the little shack. Joe could help little by explaining how he was doing. The only evidence that he was still alive were the pieces of pottery he left outside the door.

His family had had enough and forced him outside. Kurt didn't want to be there, though. Why should he have to face the harsh reality that life went on when his had halted to a complete stop?

No, this wasn't fair. Kurt expected sympathy from his family to let him wallow in his self pity until he was comfortable. At the moment, he wasn't strong. Nothing interested him anymore. Not his flowers, not his woodwork or pottery...

He couldn't even find this sunset wasn't beautiful.


	41. Break-Up

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

This break up shook her harder than she expected.

How could she do this to herself?

How could she do this to Kurt?

It broke her heart and she didn't know how to mend it. She didn't know how to fix the errors that she had done. Perhaps if she went to talk to him...

No!

Dia refused to go to him. After she had treated him the way she did, he would slam the door in her face. His brother would let him and she was sure that Gwen was bitter towards her, for reasons she didn't know why.

Now she was stuck in bed, mourning for the relationship she had ended. She had no one to talk to about it. She pushed Gina and Martha away. She was sure that Gina was still scared of her ever since her assault.

How would Dia survive this heart break now?


	42. Children

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

"You and Dia broke up, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. News traveled through the valley fast. Gina must have told Katie and Katie told everyone. Even little Tim knew and that bothered him. "Yeah. We did."

Tim kicked his legs back and forth, perching on a fallen tree. "That's too bad... I thought that you two would have gotten married and more kids would come to the valley."

This didn't sound like the usual Tim. Tim cared only about adventuring and being an explorer. Someone was pulling his strings, but he didn't know who. Kurt just kept to himself and did his work.

It made him wonder, though...

How would his kids with Dia look like? When he thought about it, it was always on his mind. Perhaps they would have her eyes. He would love it if their children would have her beautiful eyes.

It would never happen now.


	43. Pet Name

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Pet names...

They were so gross.

TV dramas had always portrayed couples using them for one another. They disgusted Dia. Seeing them always twisted her stomach in knots and she had to resist the urge to throw up.

"You'll never see anyone call me by names like that..." she muttered to herself, shutting the TV off.

Then again, wasn't she called names like that? Although lost in the depths of her memory, she recalled a time where Kurt had called her a pet name. She was trying to get his attention and when he did, he replied,

"Yes, honey?"

Dia froze and she knew that he realized it. It took many hours for her to calm down, with the help of Kurt and Gina. Such a simple mistake caused her such a panic attack.

Did she hate it so much, though? When Kurt said it, it felt right for her.


	44. New

**Author's Notes: ****This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

It was a new day and Kurt had a job to do.

He couldn't take it any longer.

The pain he felt and the rumors he heard coming from the villa were unbearable. There was only one thing to do to fix it.

Kurt hurried to the villa. The sun hadn't risen yet, but he knew that if he didn't do it now, he would never get it done. Gina was there in the courtyard, sweeping up the dirt that accumulated after she did it last time. They said nothing to each other and Kurt let himself into the villa. She knew what he was going to do.

He took the steps two at a time and made his way to Dia's bedroom. It's been a long time since he was standing in front of these doors. No one could say the results would repeat...

but Kurt had to try.


	45. Hurt

**Author's Notes: I apologize for not saying anything in many of the chapters author's notes! I wasn't lying when I said I was burnt out from this story and doing the challenges. Of course, it's not the challenges fault and I've had quite a bit of fun doing them. However, it's almost time to take a break from them until the new year! Just a few more chapters remain. :D**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

She was so hurt that he was here.

Hated he hurt her enough? Hadn't she hurt him enough? Kurt should know better to stay away from her. Dia was nothing but bad news and she knew this. "Why are you here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I came to set things right."

__Set things right___._ He said it with such strength. Dia would be weak at the knees if she heard him say this at any other time. Right now, she was weak, but it wasn't in her knees and it wasn't for his words. His presence made her weak and she didn't want him here.

Yet still, Kurt talked. He talked and Dia wanted to push him out of her room. She wanted to throw books at him until he left.

But she didn't.

Instead, no matter how much it hurt her, she sat and listened to him.


	46. Mistake

**Author's Notes: Just four more. 8]**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

It was a mistake to go to the villa, but Kurt didn't care.

He saw how Dia reacted to him being there and hearing him speak. When he looked at her fingers, he saw them twitching and gripping the book she held. At any moment, he knew she would throw it at him.

Even if she did, Kurt wouldn't leave. He would talk to her. He would talk to her and get everything straightened out.

Kurt finished and waited for a response from Dia. She looked from him, to the floor, and then at her book. He loved that about her. Every book she read was always treated delicately. She held each one as if it was a precious memory or friend. It was the same way he cared for a piece of furniture or wooden jewelry.

It just showed how much in tune they were.

"Kurt..." she finally said.


	47. Lucky

**Author's Notes: Three more! Now that I'm nearing the end, something I once looked forward to, I'm not feeling sadness from it. Like, yes, the challenges have exhausted me, but I did enjoy them. Kinda sad that I won't be doing them for some time...**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Dia couldn't believe how lucky she was, holding Kurt's hand as he led her through the valley. Their previous conversation put the hairs on the back of her neck on end, but she pushed through with it. In the end, she was happy with the outcome.

Both herself and Kurt have let each other back in their lives.

She never thought how happy she was to be with Kurt again. To feel his hand against his... it was like a dream. She was floating on air and felt light headed. If it wasn't for his hand, she was sure she would have fainted.

Dia rest her head on his shoulder and he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She felt so safe with him now. It was strange how much could change with just one conversation.

Yes, Dia was lucky indeed. She was lucky that Kurt was courageous.


	48. Family

**Author's Notes: Almost there~. 8D**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Kurt smiled, watching as his family greeted Dia and sat her down. Never in his life had he imagined that he would have a family this big. He was always happy with Woody, Joe, and Gwen... but now he had Dia included in the mix. And who knew how many more would join their family. In time, it would grow.

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the main house. Making his way into the little shack and looked around his belongings. There was one thing he needed to make this day special. It was the key ingredient, even if it seemed a bit early in their recovering relationship.

But he made his way back to the house, knowing that if he didn't do it today, he never would. His courage would be gone.

"Kurt, get over here! I wanna take a picture of this day."


	49. Blue Feather

**Author's Notes: Alright, guys. The next one is the last one. I'm not entirely looking forward to it. It'll be sad to end it all!**

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**

* * *

Gina pinned the blue feather to her veil, arranging it to stand up straight. Today was going to be the biggest day of her life. Everyone in the valley was showing up for it. Even her mother and father had decided to pay a visit. They had phoned and expressed shock that Dia was going to wed a man in the valley. She expected them to talk her out of it, but they were happy for her.

It was so long since they had cared about her. It felt nice.

Katie helped Gina straighten out her dress and pull the veil over her face. "You look beautiful, Dia!" she commented.

Dia smiled at her. Even before this day, she despised Katie for stealing Gina's attention away from her. Kurt had helped her learn so much. She could tell her life would be happier from this moment on.

"Dia? It's time!"


	50. Forever and Always

Dia giggled as he carried her across the threshold of their new home. It was hard to find, but when they found the perfect spot in the valley, they knew that was where they wanted to live. Kurt and the other carpenters worked like madmen to get it done in time for the wedding.

He set her down and she kissed him, one of the few instances where she initiated the contact. "Forever and always," she whispered against his lips.

"Forever and always," he whispered back.

It was a strange feeling. For once, Kurt was happy. That wasn't to say he wasn't happy before, but this was different. Living a new life with Dia was different. It made him feel complete, like his life was waiting for this moment with her all along.

They would live under the roof he painted so that it matched her eyes.

It was green.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there it is, everyone. The very last chapter. I think out of all the challenges I did, I like this one the most. Some kind of feeling came out of me while I was writing this one. It just felt amazing to do and I love how it turned out. I had a few hiccups along the way, but I'm glad that I pulled it through. Just so you all know, this is my last time touching any of HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's challenges. I have burnt myself out with them and would like some break to work on other things. It won't be forever!**

**As usual, thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me during the process of this story. You are all grand and I hope to see you around! **

**This challenge is based on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Rival Couples Challenge over at Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Disclaimer: I think we understand this one.**


End file.
